Dreams do come true
by lakeya2700
Summary: One day she went and found out her husband was cheating on her. Her dreams of a family, and happy marriage gone. But in the time of her despair is the there another, who can make those dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**To my readers this something new I wanted to tryout something new. I have another book. I'm going to put that on hiatus for a while, and concentrate on this book. Hopefully, you enjoy it. Smiles. **

**Lakeya2700**

Bang! Crack! Smack! Is all you could hear from her friend and her boyfriend sitting across from Kagome, she smiled gently to herself, she knows her friend Sango loves Miroku but doesn't understand why Miroku could be such a pervert all the time. Kagome picked up her coffee, and placed the cup to her mouth, she believed that her friends are just as happy as her and her husband Inuyasha.

"Miroku Stop touching me!" Sango cried out, readily holding up her face to punch the monk in his face again.

"Oh my, my lovely Sango I was just expecting something that fell on your chair" he replied while rubbing his now bruised cheek.

Sango just huffed and went back to concentrating on their friend Kagome, who looked to have been in a daze. She gently flicked kagome's cheek and immediately she slipped out of her daze, and blinked to glaze at her friend.

"Oh sorry Sango, I was just thinking. Talking about thinking I promised Inuyasha I will cook dinner tonight".

She quickly got up, waved a quick goodbye to Sango and left. Kagome went to the grocery store and left to be on her way.

When she got home, the door slammed a few minutes after her arrival, to reveal Inuyasha. She left the kitchen to meet up with her silver haired husband at the door. She smiled gently and went to help him take off his jacket.

"Hello Inuyasha, I just started dinner you'll have to wait awhile".

He looked at her and thought this is the women I love not her, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Kag, I'm going upstairs to take a nap, please wake me up when you're done" he said tiredly.

Kagome smiled gently to him, and nodded her raven head. Hurriedly went back to the kitchen to finish her cooking. Inuyasha began going up the steps on thought back to what he did wrong.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha was walking one day towards his office in downtown Tokyo, and he accidently bumped into this beautiful woman, she had long raven hair, and a face that greatly resembled his wife Kagome. But the difference between the two was that his wife has brown eyes that shine like the light when she smiled, but this women's was a dull gray.

"I'm sorry madam, I didn't see you there".

The women looked him and smiled softly, and told him not to worry about. It was just a suit. She was about to turn around to leave, but Inuyasha called her back.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's the name of the beautiful lady I see?" he demanded.

She smiled to him and whispered "Kikyo", then she handed her number to him and told him to call her, from there and then that's when she became a drug, the missing piece in Inuyasha, the something in his life. He started talking to her more, hanging out and eventually sex became the main topic of this affair.

**Flashback ended**

He went up to the comfort of his and his wife's room took off his clothes and laid in his boxers and took his nap. He'll leave the worries for a next day; right now he wanted to sleep.

Kagome finished up in the kitchen now it was time to go and get her husband; she got the table ready and went upstairs for Inuyasha, who was well asleep on the bed. She held in a giggle when she saw drool falling out of his mouth, she went and got out a camera and took a quick snap and then presumed to wake him up.

At the dining room it was fairly quiet and Inuyasha barely touched his food. Now there Kagome knew something was wrong. She stopped eating began to talk.

"Inu what's wrong?" he ignored her, not out of annoyance but out of being secretive.

Kagome just let it go. After dinner was done they both went up to their room, to head for bed. They both got into bed, kagome her a slight whisper "Don't worry Kagome, I still and will always love you". And she just like that she went to bed confused by his words.

Kagome was coming home from her work at the office, to find that Inuyasha car in the driveway. He probably came home to surprise me she thought. She opened her door and walked inside her house. The house was dead silent instead of the muffled sound coming from upstairs. She took of her shoes and quietly went up the stairs, but she froze when she heard a feminine voice upstairs. He can't, he wouldn't she thought. She creeped to where the sounds the were coming from, she kept going while her heart started to beat rapidly. She got close to the door, she place her hand on the knob turned and open it, to not believe what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"INUYASHA!" kagome yelled out.

He immediately stopped doing what he was doing with Kikyo, and stared at kagome in shock. The girl he once knew looked as she was crossing emotions, from sadness to anger like a flicking flashlight. He got off of Kikyo and wrapped the blanket around his waist and headed for kagome, but kagome held out her hands telling him to stop in his place.

"Kagome….I…I" for once Inu didn't know what to say, he was tongue-tied. He looked into her eyes and saw a flash of hurt. Then he knew he messed up bad.

"This wasn't supposed to happen; you weren't supposed to find out like this". That's when he saw the anger flash in her eyes and the high school kagome came out.

"What do you mean I wasn't supposed to find out like this?" she hissed. "You selfish, dumb, bastard, how dare you!"

Kikyo watched the two bantered back and forth like children, until Kagome pointed at her and started yelling at her. Kikyo blinked her eyes, and watched her walk up to her and stop and a metre away.

"And do you think you are? Did you know you were sleeping with a married man?" she said still yelling.

Kikyo gave her a look, and shook her head no. "My name is Kikyo Kyioshi, and no he did not mention a wife when we talked, and if you don't mind I'll like to leave".

She grabbed her things and walked out of the owners bedroom, and left. Kagome looked at Kikyo leave and faced Inuyasha.

"Why Inu, wasn't my love for you enough?" she asked softly

He looked at Inuyasha and got pissed when he didn't answer her.

"Why Inu dammit! I thought you loved me" she replied sadly

Kagome turned her body back to Inuyasha angrily but of the lack of answers. She walked up to him and slapped him; tears were burning at the back of his eyes from the contact of the hit, and he still didn't say anything. Then she left to go and her bag and pack up her stuff, then left alone with Inuyasha in it. She then dropped to her knees in front of the house door, and just broke down crying.

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**They tell me your passions gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

Kagome just pick up herself and opened up her car door, and didn't even notice Inuyasha looking at her sadly from the window. She decided she is not going to cry for him anymore, she going to try and move on.

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces Everytime**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

She drove on without a look back, to the house. Kagome is set and ready to move on, all her dreams of a family done and gone, a happy marriage gone wrong. Only dreams meant to be in her head, she was not meant for happiness at all. While Inuyasha just gazing at the window watching her leave where did he go wrong, this is a really bad day for him and it is going haunt him the rest of his life.

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

Three years of marriage gone wrong, and he was the one to mess it up. I'll get her pick one day.

**Emotional chapter I know. Inuyasha bad man, even though I love him still hehehehehhe lol.**

**-lakeya2700**

**Chris Powter's- Bad day**


End file.
